Dark Regions
by inaramoba
Summary: This story is a mix of different themes of popular teen fiction books. I've got angels, vampires, dwarves, elves, witches, and shiifters. Shall warn before rated M content. This is my first story and hasn't been edited so tell me errors and I will fix. See if you can guess the slight references. Hope you enjoy! Story is all rights reserved, image is not. I do not own any referenced
1. Introduction

The Dark Regions are 4 levels between Heaven and Hell, each level consisting of different terrain, creatures, beings, magic, and dangers. The bottom level is the darkest, lit only by the levels above it, just enough light to keep the Demons of Hell from crawling through its cracks. This is where the creatures of the night live. One level up the skies become lighter, the nights aren't as cold, not that the creatures living there care, for they are the Shifters born with animalistic instincts. If you move one more level up you will find the frosted mountains of the Giants and Dwarves. The skies overcast every day leaving a fresh blanket of snow on the ground three or four times a week. Then to the highest level, divided into four regions, one for each element, ocean, woods, sky, and plains. The light from heaven shines through the atmosphere. This level is the home of the Wise, the magic, the elves. A celebration was going, a night of happiness, splendor, and thanks for heavens light. The elders from each layer, the 4 elfin kings and queens of the elements, two from the frost layer, dwarf and giant, the Dragon from the third, and the Night ruler from the forth, will all gather at the Eternal light. The Eternal light was like a sun spot, except this one lit the layers under the top layer of the Dark Regions. All the elders gathered around this sun spot and would cast their tokens of thanks into the burning column. Then Heaven will gift them with another year of light. But this year was different, the elders cast their tokens into the light and it went out, except for one light that looked like it was falling. With each second the light got closer the Dark regions started gain light again. By the 5th minute the dark regions were as bright as before but the light was still falling, it kept getting brighter. 6 minutes and 30 seconds past and the ball of light looked like it was on a collision course for the Eternal Spot. At seven minutes exactly the ball of light impacted the Eternal Spot and a wave of happiness and light spread across the Dark Regions. The light was back and bright, and now all the levels had equal light. In place of the Eternal Spot was something breathtakingly beautiful with shimmering feathered wings, she had hair as golden as the earthen sun. Heaven had given them the gift of fallen light.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding out something weird

I lean back, look at my work and admire it. I knew that I'd be able to go through the depths of mind and find a place when Mr. Drake assigned us our Imagine a World assignment. I look up at the clock, 20 until 3 o'clock, creative writing and the school day in finally almost over. I get up and bring my work to Mr. Drake's desk where he sits reading a small black leather bound book. He looks up and gives me a sparkling smile with his perfectly straight white teeth. His eyes look curiously behind his bold, black framed glasses, his long black shaggy hair rest just above his shoulders after the change in position.

"My essay is done," making sure I'm quiet to not bother the other students.

"That was quick, most the other students take advantage of the whole period for writing," he takes the paper from my hands and moves his eyes to the paper. I start walking away and back to my desk, "wait." I turn on my heels, curse in my head, he must think it's awful, and stand by his desk once more. "This work is exquisite, you must have thought of this before class?"

Shocked by his like in the work I just reply, "Well, I think it came to me in a dream, I just got out a pen and wrote."

"Well for just writing for 20 minutes you have got quite the imagination, if only a place like this were real," he looks up and gives me another one of those stellar smiles.

Smiling back and then regretting it I look down at the checkered linoleum, "if only." I walk back to my desk and put my headphones in. I let the lyrics run through my veins and I relax. If only is right, I'd love to be in that world with enchanted creatures, magic, exciting celebrations. None of that happens in the real world, only in dreams. I clear my mind and just listen to the rhythmic drums and complicated guitar parts.

The girl wakes up, but it's more like I wake up. I move my hand, she moves her hand, I blink she blinks. I look around and I'm in an extravagant bedroom. From the ceiling hang sashes of orange, yellow, and red. I'm enclosed in the softest blanket I've ever felt. I stretch my wings and feel fire; I look at them and see they've been bandaged. I hear a noise outside the door and quickly close my eyes. Footsteps walk up to the side of my bed, "I know you're awake," I open my eyes and see a person, a boy. He has blonde hair and eyes like liquid fire. "Just bringing you a drink for the pain," he puts a glass up to my lips and I drink the sweet red nectar. After, he checks my bandages and I become tired and fall swiftly asleep.

I bolt up at the sound of knocking and shake off the dream. I look around and realize I'm still in my creative writing classroom, except now the classroom is empty, minus 4 people, me, Mr. Drake, Berry, and my friend Hunter. I groan and stretch.

"Mornin' sunshine, the world was dark without ya." I give Hunter the evil eye and hurriedly gather my things.

"At least you fell asleep after you got your work done," Mr. Drake nods his head towards Berry, who, poor guy, was drooling all over the barely a paragraph he had. He gives one last smile before handing me back my work. "An incredible imagination deserves an incredible grade." Mr. Drake then walked back to his desk and continued reading his leather bound book.

I stared at the paper for a while remembering my dream I just had. It was unlike me to have dreams even remotely similar, these were completely connected, and it felt like I was a part of them. Shaking away the thoughts I shove my story in my satchel and dig out my keys, jangling them in front of Hunter's face. "Want to chill at my house tonight?'

"How could I refuse?" He replies laughing. I laugh to and shove him out of the classroom. I walk to my locker and dump out all my books. I glance at all the pictures and memories on my locker door, me and Hunter at the fair fundraiser, our junior prom group, and the field trip we went on freshman year where we met for the first time. I remember he was so nervous probably from being new to school. He was all alone on the bus, then me being the social butterfly I am sat right next to him and we became fast friends. The flashback fades and I slam my locker door. I led Hunter to my car, as if he didn't know what it already looked like, and climbed in the driver seat.

"How's your mom?" I try making conversation as I start the car. It awakens and roars. I quickly crank up the music to mask the sound.

"Same old blaming herself and stuff, let's talk about it later ok?" I sense the sadness in his voice and drop the subject immediately. I start maneuvering the streets of Glen Falls and I can tell when we are getting close to my house. The grand Cathedral Church next door comes into view; its breathtaking beauty mesmerizes me once again. I'm so distracted by it that I almost past my driveway and at the last second turn. Hunter and I exit the car and the slam of the doors scares away two squirrels that were playing.

I stare up at the church; a warmth flows through my body and I feel at home. The grey stones that the church is constructed of are covered in a soft green blanket of vines and moss that give it a magical feel. The vines reach up to the religiously designed, cathedral, stained glass windows that bounce light off of them in kaleidoscope patterns. I breathe in the history and the faint woodsy must.

"Ummm… Earth to Phallen, you alive in there?" I shake out of my trance to Hunter shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, it's just the church…"

"I know it's creepy" Hunter interrupts; he starts backing away from the church.

"Not what I was going to say at all." I start walking towards my meek house. It being by the church is almost an insult. Its modern look could not compare. The light brown walls lacked the feeling of an ancient forest of which the church always reminded me of. I push in the glass door and set my bag and shoes down. Hunter immediately sees Alex playing video games and joins. I walk to into the kitchen and to the fridge. "You guys want any food!" I wait a few moments and hear nothing, must be sucked into their game. Moving to the cupboard I settle for a bag of ranch chips and head to watching the boys beat eachother up in their virtual world.

I tiptoe to where Hunter is sitting and give him a shove, Alex takes advantage of the distraction and annihilates Hunter. "You made me loose!" He turns around and I shove the chip bag in front of them. "You're forgiven," Hunter then grabs a handful of chips and chows down. I set the chips on the end table and while the boys are getting up I steal the couch, lying across it.

"Share the couch," Alex mumbles with food in his mouth.

"You act and eat like a dog so you can sit on the floor like one." Alex glares at me, grabs the TV remote, and sits cross-legged on the floor. I sit up so that Hunter can sit next to me.

Alex starts singing, "Phallen and Hunter sittin' in a…" I chuck the bag of chips at him and look apologetically at Hunter. He winks and laughs.

Alex throws the bag to me and I target Hunter. "You know we should make her mad more often, she throws food." Hunter looks at Alex and then me," Oh and by the way, you throw like a girl."

"That would be why I was the one who won the Giant bear playing the milk jugs game at the fair?" I reply teasing. He sticks his tongue out and then nods in the direction of my room. I get up and he follows. Once upstairs in my room I jump onto my bed. I take a glance at my balancing black and white theme of my room, my soft black carpet against my rough white walls, black furniture with white drawers, and my desk which is the home to my laptop, journal, and an assortment of writing utensils. Hunter sits in the swivel chair giving it a spin then stops and brushes his fingers on the journal. I instinctively stand and quickly grab the small white book, tucking it into one of my pillows.

Hunter gives me a questioning look, "what's so important in there?" His eyes give off his hurt, "especially something you can't tell me." I look away and don't dignify his question with an answer.

"What did you do at school, any exciting points?" I had to come up with something to avoid the subject of why my deepest darkest secrets and dreams were off limits to my best friend.

"Well, I went to classes, had some lunch, and Lucy Wolfsbane asked me out today."

"And you said…?" I was trying to mask my worry, if Hunter got a girlfriend he wouldn't have time for me and I would be replaced.

"I said no of course. She is not my type and not the girl I like."

"Oh, ok," I say and look away so he can't see me blushing.

"How is John?"

The mention of my newly ex's name sucks the life out of me. "We broke up," I blurt, holding back tears.

"Whoa, what happened?" He moves from the chair and wraps an arm around me.

"We were together so long, and I guess he wanted a break. He thinks that we were to serious for high school so he ended it."

"What a jerk." Hunter then folded me into his arms; I could feel his warmth comfort me.

"I'm fine; really, it is actually one of the reasons I wanted you over."

"Really?" He had a little worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, for movies, popcorn, and comfort food," he relaxed a little, but there was something else that looked slightly disappointed; I ignored it.

"Food sounds great all the time to me."

"I just got dumped and all you can think about is food." I tease, poking his belly.

"You know I'm thinking of you too." He smiles and I can sense the care. It makes me smile too.

"So," grabbing my laptop and lying down on my bed, "let's watch some cheesy horror film so I can get my mind off of John." I start typing in the search bar.

"I'll get the popcorn." Hunter exits my room. I find a slasher movie about some kids in a forest and set my computer aside. I grab my journal and open up to the first passage, my first day at Glen Falls High, I was so excited. I laugh at myself a little, all I thought about was boys and how everyone thought of me, I have changed so much. I close my journal and put it back in its hiding spot as Hunter comes back in. He crawls into the bed next to me and puts the popcorn in between us. We sit and watch the movie together and I struggle to keep my eyes open by the time its half way through. Flashes of the boy with eyes like fire pop up and I jump.

"Hey, whoa, the movie isn't that scary." Hunter grabs onto my laptop to keep it from falling onto the floor.

"Sorry, I was falling asleep and i saw something, it's no big deal. Supper is probably ready." I close my laptop, put it on my desk, and leave the room. Hunter catches up with me and stops me.

"I know you Phallen and something is wrong so tell me." He looks genuinely concerned. He is probably going to think I'm crazy. Normal people don't imagine up a world and live in it when they sleep, well, that's what I think is going on. Maybe i am crazy.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I look at the floor.

Hunter pulls my chin back up, "I know you're crazy and I enjoy it and nothing can be so bad you can't tell me."

I step closer to him so i can't be heard by anyone else, "I think my mind created another world and is now causing me to live in it while I sleep."

"So that paper you wrote , you dreamt that?" He questions.

"It felt like I lived it, like i was listening and then all the sudden I was falling. Then I woke up in a red and orange palace with this guy with eyes like fire. Oh, and I have wings." I start panicking, i doubt Hunter will talk to me ever again after tonight.

"We should go talk to Mr. Drake, see if you could have read this type of thing and dreamt it up so then you will realize your not crazy and just are imaginative or dreaming something you read or saw." Hunter guides me to the dining room. "We will eat then go over there."

"Why…?" I start to ask and then my mom appears with food. We take our seats at the table and chow down of my mom's famous goulash. When dishes are put away and everything is cleaned up we go out to the living room.

"Mrs. Haven, Phallen and I are working on a project and we set up an appointment with Mr. Drake to get some teacher help today, we just got the assignment today and we are sorry for the short notice but could we head over there?" Hunter is such a bad liar but somehow my mom buys it and we are heading out the door in a matter of minutes. It's around 7 o'clock and the sun is starting to set. the light around the church is almost magical and I feel a pull towards it. I get into my car and Hunter goes in on the other side.

"Ok, you're acting weird. Why are we going to Mr. Drake, and I don't know where he even lives nor do I really want to let another person in on me being crazy." I sit in the car and wait for his response. He looks at me and I can tell he is holding something back.

He looks away, "Just trust me, he will be able to help." Trusting him, I put my key into the ignition and start the car.

"Which way?"

"To the right," he says and points his finger towards his window. Hunter gives me directions and I quietly follow them and we end up in front of a 3 story Old Victorian style house. Its blue with black edging and reminds me of something you'd see in a vampire movie. Then again, Mr Drake does remind me of some sexy movie star vampire so it makes sense. I pull up in the driveway and turn off the vehicle. "Ok, so you have to be open to the things he is going to tell you, don't freak out, nobody is crazy, and go into that house with an open mind."

"Ummmm…" but before I can say we should go back I see Mr. Drake exit his house and see we are there. Regretting it, I exit my car.

"We have a slight emergency." Hunter says and walks up to Mr. Drake, whispering in his ear. I watch the expression on Mr. Drake's face change from question to surprise and worry and a little excitement.

"Come in Phallen, we have much to talk about." Mr Drake swings his arm towards the door and I slowly step into the house. "Make yourself comfy on the couch, you're going to need to sit down."

I step into a parlor area, "Why, what is happening? This isn't some joke right?" I stand in front of the couch refusing to sit down as an emphasis on my rebellion against their stupid joke.

"This is no joke,"replies Hunter. "Just please sit, I told you that you need to have an open mind."

"What I am going to explain to you Phallen is going to be hard to believe." Mr. Drake sits down in a chair opposite of me. "What you are experiencing is very real, this other world that you created in your writing is real and somehow you were thrown into it."

"So Im this light that randomly fell from heaven and into the Dark Regions. I thought I was crazy, I dreamt this all up, ya, the dreams are a little realistic but it can't be real."

"Phallen, Hunter and myself are also from this other world, we are in this one and when we fall asleep we awaken in the other world." He gets up and leaves for a moment. When he returns he is carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups with bags of tea in them. He sets it down on the end table and continues, " you know the feeling when you go into these dreams. You fall asleep and then you wake up in a different place, different body, and sometimes even a slightly different attitude. Soon all the memories from both worlds will start to jumble up which is why.." Mr. drake takes out his leather book, " I keep this." He pours some water in one of the cups and hands it to me.

I take the cup and sip the tea, its sweet and red and reminds of something. I can't quite put my fingers on it. "I still don't believe any of this."

Mr. Drake sits back with his tea and Hunter takes his, "Let us prove it to you then." He points towards the tea. "In the tea is a special ingredient from our world that makes someone very drowsy. We all took a drink", he yawns," and any minute all of us will fall asleep."

"You drugged me?!" I get up and feel dizzy, I head for the door and pull it open, it feels like a hundred pounds but i manage to get out. I stumble and crawl until i'm in the woods and then my arms don't hold me up anymore. I look back at the house and nobody is outside with me, thoughts of confusion flow through me as i fall asleep. Why are they not chasing me?

I wake up and jump, but I'm in the palace room again. I look around and see two people standing at the end of the bed i am laying in. I'm shocked to see that i recognize the people. "Hunter?... Mr. Drake?"

"Please Phallen, Call me Gerum in this world. No one knows me by my earth name.", I try to sit up and don't make it to far before I feel a sharp pain. I wince.

Hunter rushes to me and pushes me back down, "Your body here is in no shape to get up Phallen. You are very weak from the fall."

"So all of this is real? What am I? Is your name still Hunter? That is going to get really hard to get used to if its different." I attempt at getting up again and manage to sit up. I look at my wings, they look better than the last time I saw them but still have bloody bandages on parts. I stand and wobble a little, Hunter or whatever his name is catches me and helps me straighten up. I hold back tears.

"You really shouldn't be standing, but yes, this is a real alternate universe, you are an angel, a fallen light, and I go by Hunter here to." Hunter laughs a little. He leads me to a balcony. The land is so beautiful. Golden and red trees line the roads that lead to a quant village. Everything is covered by a light layer of darkness. I look up at the castle that I am in. It's tall and looks like it is set aflame by some mystical fire but It is not burning.

"So, sorry, still processing, I fell from heaven... That is a happy thought." I sigh, "why me? Wait, I'm not human here, so what are you guys?"

Gerum and Hunter look nervously at each other, "ummm, well, this might sound a little twilight but I'm a shifter and Gerum is a vampire." Hunter stares at me, waiting for my reaction, and I realize I'm done fighting this.

"Cool." He keeps staring at me, judging my reaction when Gerum interrupts his thought.

"We should rest, head back to the other world, your body needs to rest, the longer it heals, the sooner you can take your tour." He stops and smiles," I guess you don't really need one though according to your paper. Now lay down and relax, I'll get Dahlithen to come change your bandages and get you something that will help you rest." Gerum leaves and Hunter helps me to bed.

"When we get back can you stay with me? I don't know if I'm handling this very well." Gerum returns and the guy with the eyes of fire enters with him. He comes to the bed where I layed down again and checks my wings. I wince as he peels off the bandages and places new fresh ones. He then leaves and returns with a cup of red liquid just like what he gave me before and what Gerum used to get me to sleep, I make a mental note to yell at Hunter and Mr. Drake when we get back as i ask, "What is that stuff?" He gives me the cup and i let the warm, sweet, red nectar flow down my throat.

Dahlithen is quiet for a while and glances at Gerum, "You don't want to know." Then I become very drowsy and don't push the matter any further. I let my eyes drift shut and I feel a pull back to reality.

I wake up outside and it is almost sunset, I get up and brush myself off, I look up and see Hunter exiting the house. "You okay?", he asks.

I stretch and only find myself a little sore but then it goes away, "I'm happy to be able to move without pain."

"That's good, sometimes the transfer isn't as smooth." Hunter step towards me and guides me to the passenger side of my car, "I think i should drive.", he explains.

"That sounds like a good idea." I slide into my car and let my mind drift. I don't want to believe any of this, but yet I do because that would just be amazing. I'm a freaking angel but part of me wants to just run and scream and forget that the things that go bump in the night exist. I want to see this other world, see what it's like so I know whether I should escape it or just live with it. I look out the passenger window just as we are passing the Cathedral and I suddenly know why I've always felt a pull towards it.

It must click in Hunter's mind too because he says, "I get it," then smiles at me. I look back at him and realize he genuinely cares about what I'm going through and I feel a tug at my heart. Hunter pulls smoothly into my driveway and I rush inside.

"Hey ma! I am home! Oh, and Hunter is staying over." I yell as I'm heading to my room.

"He sleeps on the couch remember!" She yells back.

I don't even reply because I know that rule, I flop on my bed and relax, my head hits where I hid my journal which has all of my secrets in it and another will be added. Hunter walks in and sits next to me, "Ger... I mean Mr. Drake wanted you to read this and advised you to make your own." Hunter hands me a leather bound book, the same one that everyone has always seen him with. I open up and read, The Life of Gerum. "Things start to jumble when you're entering and exiting the 2 worlds and a journal helps you sort them out a little."

I sift through the pages, catching glimpses of random things, a party here, a quiet night there, but my eye catches on a page with one thought on it. "Earth is starting to feel like a dream." I say out loud.

"I get that feeling to," Hunter replies," All of us who travel both worlds do, it's why people usually just choose one." I put the leather book down and lay down on my bed. "It's getting late, we are going to be going back soon, are you okay with that?"

"Will she, I mean, I, or I don't know how to say it, I, I guess, be okay?"

"The um, medicine should have healed you significantly even though you've only been gone for an hour. You should be able to walk but your wings will probably be very sore, when you fell they were torn and broken."

"That's great, who is Dahlithen, what is he?" I go back to what I've experienced and remember him, always there taking care of me, and his eyes frighten me.

"He is a cross breed, he has a little everything, fae, vampire, fire elf. Some even claim he can shift but I don't think he can, he just spreads stories, or that's what I believe." Hunter starts to tense like he is almost jealous.

I yawn, "what about you?"

"I am a shifter."

"Like a werewolf?"

"Not exactly. I can shift whenever I want and into whatever I want, I started out wolf though."

I sigh, my teacher is a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf plus more, and I have a slight attraction to a dude that isn't in the real world, or I guess the earth world. Nothing can get stranger. I roll over and pull my blankets over me. "I'm going to bed, gotta let this all soak, still in shock."

"Ok," he replies then gets up.

"Can you meet me in there?" I ask, not wanting to wake up and see nobody.

He smiles," of course," he replies then walks out of my room.

I try to keep myself awake, try to make myself process what is happening, part of me wishes this was a dream and I would end up waking up in Mr. Drakes class. I start feeling my eyes feel heavy and I feel a pull to sleep and I surrender to it.

"Phallen, wake up."

I open my eyes and they meet with a set of fire-like eyes. "Why", I groan, "i just fell asleep." But surprisingly I feel energized and awake. I sit up and look around at the familiar castle walls. "This is definitely going to be hard to get used to this."

"Come on, lets get you up and walking around." Dahlithen pulls me up so im standing, I am a little achy but the intense pain I felt earlier is gone.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking down at my hospital/nightgown. "I'm pretty sure that I will have to change beforehand."

"We are going on a tour of the fire kingdom and your probably right, we will stop by the queens chambers and ask to borrow a dress." He grabs my hand and tugs me out of the room. We walk into a long hallway with torches lining the orange and red walls. Dropping my hand he walks across the hall and knocks on the door. I hear a faint voice invite us in and Dahlithen opens the door.

We walk in, "oh look, ur doing much better," a gorgeous girl in a long flame like dress says with her warm voice. She looks no older than me and has long red hair. She smiles warmly at me.

"Ya, she is up and walking, I was going to give her a tour of the fire kingdom but she has nothing to wear."

"I see your problem, come with me." She ushers me towards her and we walk to a door on the other side of them massive room. We come upon a set of double doors and she thrusts them open, the room inside the doors is about the size of a normal bedroom. It's filled with dresses and other clothing items, all looking like they came from the renaissance. She walks in and says, "Take your pick, I'll have the seamstress make you your own closet full but for now you can have any one of these." I spot a black and green satin and velvet dress that has laces tie up the back but looks as if it would go only halfway. "Beautiful choice, and easy to fit around those wings. Excuse us Dahlithen while I help dress our guest." Dahlithen leaves and I turn to take off my clothes, hesitating slightly but realize there are only girls in the room, and take of the hospital gown with little pain. Then i step into the dress and let the queen lace the back and tie. "Now let me look at you." She says once she is done, and I turn around. "Very beautiful, I like the earth tones on you. Ok Dahlithen, you may come escort our guest away, and be very polite to her."

"I will show her only my best charm," he replies as he enters the room and walks up to me. "Shall we?" He gestures to the door.

"Um, sure." Is all i manage to say before he wraps his arm through mine and is dragging me out of the room. "Hey, I was supposed to wait for Hunter," I say when we reach the hall.

"I didn't see him on my way to waking you, he must of went back down to the Shifters after your earlier visit, in that case he will take a while to get back up two levels. We will probably see him on our way through the town." My heart drops a little, he told me he was going to meet me. "Your just going to have to do with me, if that's ok?" I look into Dahlithen's eyes, so beautiful, full of emotion, an i see the desperation that he wants me to say yes.

"We are wasting time staring at each other, lets get to this tour," and with that I get the most dazzling smile and we are off.


	3. Chapter 2: Desire strikes

_I'm glad I had Dahlithen with me because otherwise I would have been lost. there were so many corridors and stairs from the queens room to the front main doors, it reminded me of the stairs scene in The Labyriinth. We finally make it outside and there is a cobblestone path with bright trees that look like they are on fire but are shedding no heat and the bark is not scorched. The path runs into a quaint village in the distance._

"_That dress looks beautiful on you Phallen. Maybe the elven elders were wrong to put you in the fire kingdom, you are looking good in earth tones." _

_I look at him confused, "they discussed where to put me? It's comforting that while I was broken bleeding to death they were arguing over me." _

"_The elven elders of the 4 elements are in this constant want of more power to say their element is the strongest. It's all balanced and one will never be stronger but they never give up. The queens and kings of the elements are more understanding." He pauses, "Did you miss my compliment in there?" He gives me a smirk. _

_I look down and blush, I had missed his compliment on how good I look. "Thanks, how do my wings look, are they healed all the way?" _

_He stop and i stop with him, "Come here, let me look at them." I turn my wings towards him. I feel his hands run down the feathers, checking the bones. Every now and then there is a little pinch of pain but it goes away as soon as it came as his hands move to a different spot. _

"_So you're a mix of many different things?" I ask as he is smoothing down the feathers. _

"_Who told you that?" I sense concern in his tone. _

"_Hunter did when we got back to our world, I was asking about you. Wow, that sounds a bit creepy actually." I look down, hoping he doesn't think I'm some weird stalker. _

_He laughs, "It's not creepy, but ya, my mother was a faerie shifter and my father was a fire elf vampire. It is kind of forbidden for races to mingle and that's why I'm a servant, but the fire queen takes very good care of me." I no longer feel his hands and he turns me around. "Your wings look like they healed very well, still some bruising under the feathers in some parts but they are pretty much healed. It's nice to know your were thinking about me too." He winks and then takes my arm and continues leading me to the village._

"_I think it is cool that you're a mix of everything, means you're not limited to one thing. Do you have any special powers?" _

"_I am a servant, and servants are not allowed to use magic." I must looked shocked because he laughs at me again. "I'll show you sometime if we are alone." He grins at me and it's my turn to laugh. It's not a mean laugh, more girly like a giggle. _

"_We might just have to do that, " I reply and breath in the warm light air. "It's so warm here, it's nice."_

_We come up upon the village finally and it's so lively with people walking and merchants yelling trying to sell their goods. All the houses are made of stone and there are chimneys puffing out smoke. I get a few surprised looks as I walk through the streets with Dahlithen guiding me along, telling me about all the shops and attractions as we pass them. It is not until me and Dahlithen are laughing about the idea of macaroni and cheese that I hear a familiar voice yelling my name. I look around and see Hunter jogging towards us and I turn around immediately because I am mad at him for not being with me when i woke up. I hear he reaches us and he is exasperated, "I am so sorry Phallen, I didn't realize I was back in the Shifters' realm." I don't respond. "Phallen please listen to me," I look at him, "I don't know how I got back, I was in a guest bedroom in the palace when I left. You wouldn't happen to know how I got to the Shifters' realm would you Dahlithen?" _

"_I have absolutely no idea, I was tending to our angel here all night." Dahlithen looks shocked that Hunter would accuse him. _

"_Your such a liar, but I have no way of proving your guilty. I'm here now, should we head back to the palace?" _

"_Sure why not," I say and Dahlithen gets up and hold out his hand to help me up. I take Dahlithen's hand and catch in the corner of my eye the scowl that Hunter is sending towards Dahlithen. We all head up the path quietly, I can clearly see that these two do not like each other, and we reach the palace again. The smell of food envelopes me and i can't help but asking, "what is cooking?" _

_Hunter smells the air, "It smells like bread and a soup, oh, and flammam liba." _

"_I don't know what that is but I am starving so I'm not going to question it." Im lead to the dining hall and Dahlithen parts to help serve. I sit on the end of a grand table and the Fire Queen is on the other end. Between us are Gerum, Hunter, a thin, tall girl in leather pants, long blue sleeved shirt, and hair pulled back, there is a girl who is small and almost looks as light as a feather, she has the whitest skin and is dressed in a flowing white gown, then lastly there is a man who is strong built with brown hair, he wears leather pants with a baggy green shirt that matches his green eyes. I quickly conclude that these must be the other elven queens and king. Not to long into mingling the soup comes out. Dahlithen and 2 other servants are holding trays of steaming soup, they walk to each being and carefully set down the soup. Dahlithen comes to me and gives me a little wink before setting my soup down, then all of the servants leave. I pick up my spoon and stir around my soup, it smells wonderful. It has a yellow tinted broth with vegetables and a white meat that when I taste, does not taste like chicken. I eavesdrop on the conversation that the royals are having and I hear them talking about me. _

"_Do you know her name?" the tall girl with the blue sleeves says. _

"_Guys, seriously I'm right here. My name is Phallen." I boast so I can be heard across the room. _

_The fire queen gives me a small smile, "There is the answer to our question. I don't think I mentioned my name earlier when we met. I'm Fiora, this women in blue is the Water queen, her name is Anabella. The man in the green is the Earth king and his name is Shane. Finally there is the gentle young women in white, she is our Air queen and her name is Daniella." She gestures to each of the queens and king as she speaks their names. "Hopefully within time you grow to know these people as family just like I have." I smile a genuine smile at each of them then focus on my soup. The queens and king discuss other matters, mostly political and economical, but I catch a piece of information that they were trying to be quiet about. _

"_All the races are going to send someone to kidnap her you know this right?" Anabella says. "She would be much safer with the protection of the best royal guard, being my guards, and you know it." She glances at me and I act as if I heard nothing, playing with my now empty bowl. "Heck we don't even know if she is a spy or if she is dangerous." _

"_Look at her Anabella, she is bleeding of innocence, she is not dangerous, I believe she does have the potential to be great though." Daniella interrupts Anabella and I'm glad someone is on my side. _

_I decide to have my own conversation with Hunter and Gerum,"Do you think they realize that I can hear them talk about me?"_

"_They most likely do but don't care," Hunter replies. _

"_What are the other layers like?" I ask._

"_The lower realm from which I reside,"Gerum pauses," well, it was darker as you knew, but right now all the realms have equal light, so it is a little chaotic. The vampires will get used to it eventually." _

"_The shifters are delighted, we don't have to deal with the cold like we used to, and there is a hope for a lot of us that we will get equality with the other races. We have always been seen as the low end of the totem pole; we do a lot of the servant jobs too. I am of elite group of shifters so I live in the palace along with the Dragon family."_

"_So the social ladder is the elves, then the vampires and witches, then the dwarves, and finally the shifters? Isn't that a little power based?"_

"_Completely power based actually," Gerum answers. "That is why you are such a target, whoever possesses the light, possesses the power. Some like the vampires want the light to go out." _

_My heart races and I want to run away from the information I have gotten, I look around and see Dahlithen peering through the doorway and I can almost hear a voice in my head saying _Come on_. "I am going to excuse myself, I have to have some alone time to think." I boast so I can be heard. _

"_Of course dear," Fiora replies then goes back to whispering to the other royalty. _

_I get up and rush out the door. I don't see Dahlithen any more though. I start walking forward when something grabs me from behind. I try screaming but the person covers my mouth and whirls me around. I am only a breathe away from a guy with golden, fiery eyes. I relax a bit and smile. "You scared me." _

_He gives me a grin, "I know, it was funny."_

_I realize that I am still wrapped in his arms and step back blushing. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you out here." _

_He grabs my hand and takes me to a wall, "Look closely." _

_The wall is made of gray stone blocks. On it is a well done painting of mythological creatures dancing around a fire. I scan the stones and the painting and catch a small crack between two stones. I run my fingers down the crack and into the stone under it and realize that even though the stone under appears to be solid; I feel a crack in it. I pull on the painting and the wall swiftly opens into a narrow stone hallway. "There's a secret passage. Where does it go?"_

"_You're going to find out." He leads me into and through the walls of the castle until we get to a room. The dark room looks almost like a living room. It has a fireplace, rug, loveseats, and paintings. We exit that room and go into a room with a twin size bed on the opposite wall of the doorway. Above the bed is a small square window, and below the bed is a trunk that has clothing hanging out of it. There are books and clothes thrown about the room. "Here is my room. It isn't much but it's dry, cozy, and quiet." _

"_Can we trade rooms?" I joke, "mine is way too big." Dahlithen laughs and I am being pulled into him. I look up into his eyes. A piece of my hair falls into my face and he tucks it behind my ear letting his hand linger on my neck, and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. We both wait for the other to make a move. The tension starts to build up between us until I can't bear it any longer. I kiss him smothering his mouth with my own. I can feel the hunger in his kiss. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, and I wrap my hands around his neck. He walks me over to his bed, and gently lays me down laying on top of me; kissing me the whole way. "Ow, we are crushing my wings." I push him to the side and sit up. _

"_After all the time I spent healing those things you would think I wouldn't forget them, " he says while laughing. "Mood kill?" he asks. _

"_Just a little bit," I reply. I lay down on my side facing Dahlithen. "How bout you show me some of those powers?" _

_He lifts up his hand and a little flame person starts dancing on his palm. I watch it's dance and it mesmerizes me. I don't realize that I am dazed out until it goes away and Dahlithen lifts my chin to look at his face. "You ok?_

"_Why did you stop?" I feel a little disappointed._

"_Because I've been talking to you and you haven't been responding." His voice is tinged with question. "No more fire tricks for you, they mess with your head. I like it when you have free will, a vampire thing I could do is Compulsion, but I don't want to make this," he gestures between us," fake. The fire reminded me of something, you didn't stay for flamman liba."_

"_What is that exactly?" I ask._

"_Fire cakes, stay here and I will go sneak one from the kitchen." He kisses my hand and rolls off the bed, and he runs out the door. _

_I sit back up and take in my surroundings more in depth. Surprisingly Dahlithen's room is very plain. I know that my room expresses my personality but Dahlithen is anything but plain. I tuck my legs to my stomach and wrap my wings around myself. I close my eyes and let my mind drift off to think about Dahlithen. His hair is untamed, but styled to look like anime hair. His face is a shade of sunkissed ivory not dark enough to call tan. His eyes are fire, and captivate me every time I look at him. His lips are soft almost like the feathers on my wings. He looks so handsome in his baggy red shirt and brown trousers with holes in them. His hands are calloused from the work he does, but surprisingly soft. _What am I doing, _I think to myself, _I just got out of a relationship and I'm throwing myself into another one with a guy I don't know that well. _My thoughts are interrupted with Dahlithen entering the room. _

"_Here you go, enjoy." He plops down this cake that looks like red hot coals. _

"_Is this safe to eat?" I poke at the "cake" with my fork, not daring to take a bite. _

"_It is very edible," he laughs," it will not burn you like most of the magical fires in the fire realm now take a bite." He takes the fork from me and scoops a piece of the cake onto it. He holds the fork up, and I take a bite. The cake is warm and moist and fills my mouth with a handful of yummy flavors. _

"_It's amazing," I say and continue to eat the whole cake in less than five minutes. _

"_You have a little cake on your lip, let me get it." Dahlithen then leans in and kisses me and I am once again encaptured by him. His lips move against mine and I feel his tongue slip into my mouth. I push him over so he is on his back, and I straddle him. I kiss his lips, then his cheek, then his neck, and his chest. I glance up to see his reaction and a moan escapes from his lips. I go back to kissing him, and his hands reach up to the ribbon on my dress; he unties it. I kick the dress off and turn back to Dahlithen who has his shirt off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks between kisses. I answer with a simple nod. After, we both just lay there holding each other for a while as we catch our breaths. He pulls our naked bodies together. He looks like he is falling asleep. _

_I give him a kiss, "Hey I can't fall asleep, I'll go back to the other world." _

"_It's ok, you will feel a tug of sleepiness when I try to wake you in this world. Just sleep beside me please." He rolls on his back and I rest my head on his muscular chest. _

"_Ok," and then I am off to sleep._


	4. Chapter 3: Life Change

I open my eyes and I am in my room. I look to the side of me and there is emptiness. My brain is full of the emotions that I was having in the dark regions, but my body shows no sign of being there. Figuring that my other self needs rest, I get up, and head into the kitchen to find something to snack on. It's dark, and I stub my toes about five times on walls and cabinets, but I finally make it to the fridge. I grab an apple and a bottle of water and head back to my room. I pass the living room and hear Hunter mumbling in between snores.

"She is not in her room… Have to find her… Phallen!" _Crap, _I think to myself, _I should probably get back. _I take a few giant bites of my apple, and chug down my water dropping them into the trash can on my way to my room. I crawl back in bed, and hear my name being called in the back of my consciousness, and I let it pull me into sleep, and into Dahlithen's arms.

_I am awoken by kisses. I blink open my eyes._

"_Hello there, your back." I nod and remember that Hunter is looking for me. _

"_You wouldn't happen to know a passage to get to my room would you?" I ask as I get up and find my dress. _

"_Yes I do, but why are you leaving so soon? I thought we might go again." He gets up and kisses my neck as I pull my dress up. _

"_As much as I'd love to, I have good reason to believe that they," I point to the ceiling,"are looking for me." Dahlithen ties the back of my dress and puts his trousers and shirt back on. He pulls me in for one more passionate kiss and then he leads me through tunnels, up stairs, and through rooms until we come to a door in the wall marked "guest suite 1". _

"_Here you are." I kiss him on the cheek and enter my room closing the door behind me. I go into the bathroom and find a bowl water of which I use to splash my face. I then start making orser of my disheveled hair. I hear the door to my room open and I exit the bathroom to see who it is. It's Hunter._

"_Hey Hunts," I say simply. _

"_Where have you been?!" He comes up to m e and hugs me. "The whole castle is looking for you."_

"_I was taking a walk." I say while hugging Hunter back to reassure him. _

"_Were you with Dahlithen?" He asks._

_I judge my answers carefully knowing Hunter is werewolf and probably can smell Dahlithen on me so I come up with, "Ya, I was with him."_

_Hunter breaks the hug, "I wouldn't be getting close to Dahlithen if I were you."_

"_Well, to late I kind of think we are together now."_

"_I knew it, it was only a matter of time. He knows how to manipulate feelings and he is doing it to you. Just, be careful and keep on your toes. I'm glad that you are okay Phallen." Hunter starts heading out of my room," the royals want to see you in the parlor."He leaves. _

_I go back to the bathroom and spray myself with perfume. It smells of roses and lavender, my favorite flowers. I turn around and Dahlithen is standing in the bathroom doorway._

"_That went a lot better than I thought." I push past him. _

"_Why does he hate you so much, and why did he warn me?"I give Dahlithen a stern look._

"_We are step cousins. Our fathers were in the shifter vampire war and my father killed his father. Hunter has hated me since the day he found out."_

"_That is sort of understandable but you are definitely not your father so Hunter should be mad at your father not you." I curse as Hunter mentally in my head for judging someone so harshly._

"_I've tried explaining that to him but he doesn't listen. It probably doesn't help that I am a crossbreed and he is a pureblood. Fiora does want to see you though." He gestures to the door._

"_I'm not their puppet, they freak out about me being gone for like and hour or two then summon me. I am my own person and I am not a part of their world they can't order me around."_

"_You have one flamed personality there my lady." I glare at him for calling me lady and he just gives me a wink. I take a deep breath and then leave the comforts of my room. I manage to find the stairs without Dahlithen's help and I descend down them coming upon the entry way that branches off into the parlor. I enter and all the mingling royals turn towards me._

"_Fiora stands from her loveseat and walks to me grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit next to her. "Thank you for joining us, we were worried when you disappeared." _

"_I apologize for the worry, I was stretching out my legs and thinking." I reply while internally pushing down my rising temper. _

"_The monarchy have decided to test and train you over the next few weeks being that we are not very sure of what you are capable of. Hopefully with research and training we can come closer to helping you come to your full potential. You will spend time in all of the regions, starting with mine of course. You will start tomorrow. Clothing should have been delivered to your closet. Dahlithen will be traveling with you and will be your guard and servant being that he took care of you while you were healing." I gain some of my cool again knowing that Dahlithen will be with me through this whole experience. _

"_I have one question, do you guys believe I am dangerous?"_

_Annabella answers," We believe you hold dangerous powers that if not learned to control and used for good that can corrupt you. You were sent out of heaven for a reason after all." _

"_That is not important now though,"Fiora interjects,"She is in good hands. If you'd like to leave you are dismissed. Choosing to keep my anger to myself I curtsy and leave. I hadn't been in my room for five seconds when a pair of hands covered my eyes. A smooth, sexy, familiar voice says, "Guess you?" I smile and turn around, my mouth is smothered by Dahlithen's lips. "You have a loud mental voice. I could hear and feel your anger from the kitchen. Luckily most elves are not receptive to that stuff so you weren't heard. I'm going to have to teach you to control that."_

"_As long as I get to spend some time with you I don't care if you teach me how to juggle. They are moving me around and training me, that just sounds so boring." Tears swell in my eyes. _

"_It will all work out I promise. Right now, we are going to have an extraordinary rest of the day because it sounds like starting tomorrow you will have no life."_


End file.
